


羞耻play三十题 01

by Escape_627



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 01

01 办公桌下的早安口交  
文/幻阳

早上六点三十分，天蒙蒙亮了起来，灿烂的阳光照射进来，朴灿烈揉了揉惺忪的眼睛起床穿了衣服。他伸了个懒腰，合身的白色毛织衣下的白嫩肌肤露了出来，像极了一只慵懒的小猫，可爱又娇媚动人。

“唔~”他舒服地沉吟一声。

洗漱一番后，朴灿烈换上一身黑色西装，修长的身躯很成功地就驾驭了这身西装，再加上帅气得无可挑剔的脸蛋，更是迷倒无数女人心。

朴灿烈坐上一辆红色的奥迪S3，启动引擎，开车到公司去。

“总裁好。”一路到办公室都有不少职员和他打招呼，他甚至没有瞟过他们一眼，他在人前不苟言笑惯了，给人一种生人勿近、很高冷的感觉，自他继承父亲的位子之后便是如此。

朴灿烈解开西装外套的扣子脱了下来，挂在椅背上，就着老板椅坐了下来。合身的白衬衫的纽扣扣到了最上面，领带束缚着脖子，完美的勾勒出朴灿烈的身型，看着就觉得朴灿烈是个禁欲的古板总裁。

朴灿烈端正地坐着，正审阅秘书刚送进来不久的文件，办公室里安静得只听得到朴灿烈翻阅纸张的声音，无人打扰。

这时一只手从身后伸过来，附上朴灿烈的胸膛摸上两把，那人见朴灿烈专心致志地看文件，毫不在意正在吃豆腐的自己，有些气恼。他运用指腹隔着朴灿烈的白衬衫在朴灿烈的乳晕前打转，引来的只有朴灿烈狠心的一掌打在自己的手背上。

“别闹！没见我在忙吗？”朴灿烈不耐烦道。

“灿灿~这会儿还是早上呢，我没吃饱。”那人略带撒娇的语气和朴灿烈抱怨道，”不如……”说着，那人又不畏惧地伸手去揉了揉朴灿烈平坦的胸膛。

“妈的！吴亦凡你当老子是女人是不是！那你可要失望了，老子可没有女人一般丰满的胸部！要丰满的找女人去！”因为吴亦凡的一个举动惹毛了本就稍稍不耐烦的朴灿烈。

“我错了嘛，我错了还不成？”吴亦凡主动示弱，说着本来在朴灿烈胸前的手已经慢慢往下滑，穿越腹部来到了下身。那地方正被粗糙的西装布料隔着，但吴亦凡也不至于觉得不好下手，反而有经验地揉捏了两把，逗弄着那里，”灿灿，早餐~”

朴灿烈被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，忍不住倒吸一口气，但经验告诉他此时要冷静，必须把吴亦凡推开、赶走，否则一发不可收拾。他放下文件一把抓住吴亦凡肆意逗弄的大手，强行分离其手掌和自己的下身。

“让你别闹你会不会听啊？”朴灿烈瞪了吴亦凡一眼。

他怎么就摊上了一个老色胚呢！想当初看见一只受伤的大狗躺倒在路边，自己开车时无意间看见的，本来并不打算理会，但当时正下着大雨他不忍心，于是就把大狗带回了家。休养了半个月，这只大狗忽然变了个身，居然成了人了！

妈的，日了狗了，他朴灿烈吃豹子胆长这么大都没见过这么离奇的事情发生，而且还是只有在电视机上才会出现的奇幻事件，居然就这么华丽丽地发生在自己眼前！

那时候起他才知道这只”大狗”并不是狗，而是一只狼，还是一只大色狼，妥妥的！

接下来还误打误撞成了这种关系，他也是醉了，不过不得不承认，吴亦凡这老色狼还是有点技术的，把他艹得还挺爽的，就是一晚自己会再要求个一两次就是。

然而，现在？！这人，呸，这狼是要干什么！这可是办公室！他可不想来个什么办公桌play！不过事实证明，这事情就快发生了，吴亦凡的狼性爆发了，哦，是色狼的狼。

吴亦凡嘴角一勾，露出个痞气的笑容，挣脱朴灿烈的手，将其双手举高压在椅背上。废话，朴灿烈的那点手劲儿对他来说简直是小儿科。

他一手钳制住朴灿烈的双手，一手探到裤裆，揉捏两把后解开朴灿烈的腰带，脱下纽扣拉下拉链，手指恶趣味地隔着内裤对着那东西的形状打转，嘴里说着满是调戏的话语：”啧啧，我们家灿灿的形状真是好看呢，嗯？你看看，它经不起逗弄咯，要抬头咯？”

“闭……唔！”不给朴灿烈有机会骂他，吴亦凡一把抓住那东西，惹来朴灿烈的一声爽叫。

“呵呵，宝宝你可真舒服啊？”吴亦凡舔了舔朴灿烈的耳蜗。

吴亦凡的手钻入朴灿烈的内裤里，五姑娘越过浓密的丛林，纷纷抓着朴灿烈的茎身，开始套弄几下。

“啊唔，吴亦凡，停……下……唔！”卧槽，难道今天就是他的办公室第一次？！所幸办公室的隔音还是挺好的，没有将耳朵紧紧贴在门上是很难听见里头的动静的，秘书要进来都需要通过门外的仪器（原谅我真不知道该叫什么好）。

吴亦凡正以普通速度套弄着，虽然快感频频来袭，但这根本满足不了此时已被欲望侵蚀了的朴灿烈，他一个劲地呻吟，反正外头也听不见，索性叫得大声点好了。

没错，浪荡、闷骚才是朴灿烈内心最深处、最真实的属性。他并不是个禁欲的人，他也会去找几个男人女人来玩玩，从来不当0号，可却在遇到吴亦凡之后觉得当个0号其实也不错，承受着别人给予的快感，毫不收敛地呻吟表示自己的爽快与欢快，何乐而不为？

但这样的性格只限于只有他和吴亦凡的时候。

比如说……

桌下的仪器响了起来，通知朴灿烈外头有秘书求见。朴灿烈这时候终于找回一丝丝理智，推开吴亦凡，站起身准备穿起裤子，怎知却被吴亦凡给阻止了。吴亦凡将他按回老板椅上，自个儿躲到了办公桌底下快速地按了一下那仪器，只见那仪器亮了绿色的灯光，门外的秘书就要开门进来了。

朴灿烈惊吓的当儿，不忘恶狠狠地瞪了吴亦凡一眼，知道这时候再怎么瞪他也于事无补，下身也来不及塞回内裤里了，索性把外套拿过来将下半身给遮掩住。

女秘书踩着高跟鞋走了进来，礼貌地叫了声”总裁”，开始汇报起重要的事。

刚开始朴灿烈还很专心地听着，怎知下身却忽然被吴亦凡一口给包裹住！

朴灿烈一怔，颤抖了一下，毫无防备地”唔”了一下。随后开始不着痕迹地硬推开吴亦凡的头。

秘书似乎发现了不对劲，带有关心的眼神看着朴灿烈有些涨红的脸，询问道：”总裁？您没事吧？怎么脸突然这么红，您不舒服吗？”

听见秘书这么说，埋在朴灿烈胯间的吴亦凡吃味地轻咬了一下，让那秘书这么关心你啊，哼！

“啊！”朴灿烈惊呼一声，连忙摆手：”没，没事。你……你继续说。”

秘书也有些难为情，自家总裁都那么不舒服了还这么称职，让她不禁觉得佩服，他们总裁可真伟大。于是点点头继续说下去。

吴亦凡不乐意了，凭什么还让她继续说！小爷伐开心！

于是，吴亦凡带着牙齿开始轻轻地前后移动头部，给朴灿烈口交起来，由于用的是牙齿，吴亦凡担心伤到朴灿烈，所以根本没用到力。这种酥酥麻麻的刺激更是让朴灿烈欲罢不能，根本就经不住，身体颤抖得更用力了些，脖子和脸红得十分魅惑，也不知是害羞、气愤还是快感导致的。

此时的秘书眼睛一直看着文件，根本没抬眼，朴灿烈倒是松了一口气。

可不给他有喘息的机会，吴亦凡放弃轻咬，利用舌尖对着朴灿烈的东西开始舔弄，从前端到耻毛，再到两颗球，一一舔舐个遍，任何地方都不放过。待小灿烈已经缓缓抬头了，吴亦凡才将它包裹在自己温热的口腔里，开始给朴灿烈干这档口活。

“哈……”朴灿烈舒服得修剪得工整的指甲扣住皮制的椅垫，嘴里一不小心就流露出轻微的娇喘。，意识到了之后连忙捂住嘴。

秘书闻声奇怪地抬头，只见她家总裁脸上全是因情欲而染上的媚红，一手紧紧捂住嘴，另一只手则在桌下正推搡着什么似的。再怎么愚蠢的人应该都知道这是怎么一回事，但秘书却什么也不能说，只能静静地站在一旁看着总裁老板发情的样子，可一会儿又意识到这样很不礼貌，于是低下头，耳边传来的是朴灿烈急躁的喘息声。

天啊，她竟然就这样在老板面前听了老板的现场直播……这工作还保不保得住啊？

“唔啊……吴亦凡，快停……啊啊嗯……人……”下身的吴亦凡快速地吞吐，快感直直袭上脑袋，刺激着每一根神经。

本来覆盖在朴灿烈下半身的外套早就随着吴亦凡的大动作滑落到地上，此刻的场景并毫无遮掩，虽然秘书因为办公桌的关系看不见，但她还是能想到那场景，自己也不自觉地脸红起来。不是她不出去，是她的脑袋已经惊讶到做不成任何反应了，只能尴尬地站在这里听现场直播。

朴灿烈已经难以找回理智，完全忘记还有一个秘书站在自己面前，只是揪住吴亦凡的头发忘我地呻吟。

他从不知道，口交也是个令人兴奋得无法自拔的活儿。不只是他兴奋，吴亦凡也很兴奋，他能够感觉得到。

最终，他颤栗了一下，全全交代在吴亦凡的口里。他倚靠在椅子上，强行稳住自己的气息。这时吴亦凡从桌子下钻了出来，附在朴灿烈的身上，将朴灿烈整个人圈在椅子里，脸凑近就吻了下去。

待吻够了，满足了，才放开。

吴亦凡舔了舔嘴唇，喜滋滋地道：”这早餐可真美味啊。早安呐，宝贝。”

知道自己被调戏了而且还是在自己的秘书面前，朴灿烈一来气，一脚朝吴亦凡的俊脸踹过去，怎知却被吴亦凡反应快地抓住了脚，吴亦凡竟然在亲了一下他的脚踝！

朴灿烈当下真心想就这样晕死过去！

日后，秘书并没有被炒鱿鱼，反而还被加薪了。其实她是个聪明人，虽然总裁不说，但隐约知道那是封口费，索性当个安静的美菇凉就好。

她永远不会忘记那一天，她亲眼看见当时总裁有多骚就有多骚的表情，并亲耳听见总裁悦耳的呻吟声。

从此以后跌入耽美坑，最萌的就是浪荡受、闷骚受，嗯，你懂的。


End file.
